Wherever you are : Daisy
by Pineapple3000
Summary: Chicory Docks is an eight year old girl from district twelve, where she watches her sister compete in the Hunger Games. Please take note that in this story, Peeta and Katniss never existed so there wasn't a revolution . Don't forget to check out the SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL sequel, Wherever you are: Chicory!
1. Like a Phoenix

**I'm not sure yet how the story will go. All I know is that I'm gonna work my but off on this! :P Enjoy!**

* * *

My sister told me to be strong. My mother cried and just sat in her chair while the white people took my sister away. I didn't know why my sister had to go with the white people. I was only eight years old. I still had a lot to learn. But there they were, taking her from me, poor, little me. I saw her back disapear behind the wooden doors and called out to her, pleading her to come back. I started yelling and screaming and crying and fell to my knees hugging my stuffed bunny that I always carried with me. My supply of tears finally diminished and my mother picked me up and took me home. Home. No, it would never be home again without my sister. Not ever.

Later that week, my mother and I were watching the television where the Hunger Games were being broadcast. When I saw my sister in the chariots, I was screaming again but then I got a good long look at her. She was beautiful. Of course, to my eyes, she always had been. But riding that chariot, wearing a black jumpsuit, glowing like embers in a fire, I felt pride and joy towards her.

The next day we saw her training score from the private session. She managed a great 8 and I was very curious about how she'd done it. I knew she could cook very delicious stews but I doubt she had served a meal to the gamesmakers. It hit me as I was walking to school: her ability to hide anywhere! Our hours of playing hide-and-seek had payed off, I thought. It's true. I was always the first found while it took me hours to find her. She probably came in silently, while they were busy talking, drinking and eating, and blended herself into the walls! She always used that advantage on me, when we played, and every time I would pass her hiding spot, she'd suddenly jump out and scare me half to death! I always thought it was a rock or a pile of leaves I'd passed.

When her interview came up the next evening, I was stunned by her appearence. She wasn't just beautiful, she was _dazzling._ She looked like a bird made of fire, a phoenix! Her long red hair seemed to be ablaze and her dress was covered in feathers. Every time she moved, it was like a bird about to take flight. She was acting funny though, in a way I'd never seen her before. But the audience loved her and by the time the buzzer went off, they were hanging on her words.

Today, I stayed home from school. Today, the Games started. Today, my sister would likely die. Before they let the tributes in the arena, they showed us (not the tributes but the entire poulation of Panem) the arena itself. It was just a very large meadow with a very thin forest encircling it. There was also a marshy part of the arena that look very bad to me. A bird's-eye shot of the arena showed me the entire arena. There was a very big valley after the thin forest and at the bottom was a treacherous looking river with sharp rocks that turned into a powerful waterfall after a few kilometers of pounding water. At least the grass was thick and the forest trees offered a little concealment for my sister.

60 seconds. One minute. I think the announcer was purposely taking his time counting the seconds. I saw my sister on the platform ready to run fast. But not towards the forest like I hoped she would. Towards the supplies that lay there, at the Cornucopia. I was yelling inside myself, telling her to run _away _not towards the weapons!

10 seconds. I saw her feet move ever so slightly, repositionning herself. Now, she was going to run toward the backpack on the ground, about a yard away. Before I knew it, time was up and the bloodbath began. My sister's race for life began.

As I thought she did run to the backpack, grabbed it and began to turn to the forest but then a girl from District 1 threw a knife at her. My face was glued to the screen searching for a wound hoping it wouldn't be fatal. But there was none. The girl had missed my sister by far and hit instead a boy from District 8, who was a few meters away behind my sister. She ran to the boy and pulled out the knife and kept running towards the woods. I wanted to keep following her but the cameras went to the initial battle at the Cornucopia. There was blood every where. No wonder they called it a bloodbath. The cameras zoomed to every dead tribute and then to every living tribute as 9 canon fires boomed in the arena. The tributes from one were both alive, so were the ones from two and four. The girl from three, the girl from five, the boy and girl from six, the girl from seven, both from eight and the boys from ten and twelve, all dead, lying there on the ground, bathing in their blood. I was horrified. But my sister was safe.

* * *

**Yeah so, that's my first Chapter, of my first fanfiction. I really hope you liked it and there's more to come! (Whatever questions you may have will be answered, I promise) :3**


	2. So far so good

**So here's my next chapter! I'm so excited about this story! X3 **

Yes, my sister was safe. After she'd taken the knife from the dead boy's body she ran for almost an hour, not daring to stop and look back. I wouldn't have either. She was going in the direction of the woods, going deeper and deeper until she reached a small clearing of long grass. It was surrounded by thick bushes and a clump of willows and gigantic pines. It was small, well hidden and very safe-looking, to me anyway.

My sister fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath. She could run a lot and fast too. She looked around and found a small spring of clear water and splashed her face a few times. Then she sat at the foot of a big willow and emptied her pack. If I was dying to see the content, I can imagine how she felt. The pack contained an empty bottle, a waterproof blanket, a small bag of nuts, a bottle of Iodine, a roll of wire and a whistle. A _Whistle_? Why would my sister need a _whistle_? I could see by her expression that she was as puzzled as I was. None the less, I think she was up to a good start so far. She ate a few nuts and then filled her empty bottle with the spring water and put a few drops of iodine in it. While she waited, she looked around for some shelter, since the sun was slowly descending from the sky. Not long after, she found an old, rotten and hollow willow tree. It was still standing tall and looked exactly like the other willows that surrounded the clearing so she climbed inside with all her things, wrapped herself in the blanket and waited for sleep.

That night, I also waited for sleep to wash over me like a soothing wave. Not that I was ever near one.

The next day, I was glued to the television and I skipped through whatever wasn't about my sister. After a while, and what seems like forever, I came across her. I knew what I was seeing wasn't live so I watched intently but I kept myself from skipping to the present broadcast. Nothing much had happened. The carreers allied and were searching the woods, thankfully the opposite side of the arena (opposite from my sister, I mean). They'd killed the boy from five and the girl from ten...so far. The tributes from four had allied together and had found the river, the one in the valley. They weren't far from my sister! If she kept going for about 30 to 50 yards east, the Cornucopia being west, she be right next to them. But they seemed to be resting so I tried to calm down.

Finally, I was back to my sister, live this time. It was around eight o'clock in the morning and she had just woken up. She climbed out of her hollow tree and drank a little water. I looked away while she went to...um..."void her bowels" to put it simply. Then she gathered her things and started walking away, but not before taking a good long look ather clearing, to remember where it was, I suppose. That's when I heard the scream. And so did she.

**I'm stopping here but I'm posting the rest very soon! Please review :3**


	3. Twelve Down

**OK! One last chapter before sleep. I hope I won't botch it up though... Forgive my grammar/spelling mistakes, I'll fix them. well...I'll try.**

**Enjoy!**

I'm confused. My sister should be running away from the source of the scream, not towards it. Surely she must know it's probably a tribute being murdered by another, and that the murderer won't hesitate to kill her too! So why does she look so worried? Why is she running to the danger?

The cameras go to the screamer. It's the girl from district four! Has her partner decided to kill her? No. He's in the river and the current is too strong for him and is taking him away toward the waterfall! That stupid girl is just standing there screaming! Why isn't she helping him?

We're back to my sister, who's running faster than when she ran from the bloodbath. She reaches the girl and wraps her arms around her and tries to calm her down. But the girl screams louder and yells a name...her partner's, I think.

My sister looks to the river, sees the boy and reacts as quickly as the town healer does when we bring her a patient. My sister grabs the roll of wire from her pack and ties it to a piece of drift wood. Then, she throws the wood to the boy who struggles to grab onto it and she pulls him to shore. She helps the boy choke out the water from his lungs and talks soothingly to the girl. She must be no younger than 12 but she looks my age! And then I notice the similarity between her voice...and mine. It's incredible! My sister must've thought she heard _me_ screaming for help. And ran to me. Well, to her actually, but she thought it was me.

Then, my sister speaks.

"What were you two doing?"Her voice is a little shaky.

The boy answers while crying.

"We were hungry so I tried to catch some fish. But we didn't have a pole so I went in but then the current just...took me..." And then he breaks into big sobs and his partner hugs him tightly. In this way, he looks about 13 at most.

Great, I think, now they're both soaking wet. I expect my sister to leave or something but she doesn't. She's concentrating on something, like she's deciding something very important.

"Would you two like to ally with me?" she says.

They both stare at her like she's crazy. And so do I, as a matter of fact. Why on earth would my sister do this? They're tiny, young and can't do anything! All they've managed so far is to stay alive for what? A day? But my sister looks dead serious.

"Y-you want us for allies?" whispers the girl.

"Why not? You two seem good enough and you could use the help. What can you do?"

"I can't swim, but I can make a decent net..." says the girl.

She can't _swim_? She's from district FOUR; Fishing! How is it that she can't swim?

"Why can't you swim?" I begin to wonder if my sister can read my mind.

"She's from the richer part of town so she's never had to learn. Also she's scared to death of water. Tried to talk her into going in with me but she wouldn't budge" says the boy, "I can swim, and fish. I know my way with a few eddible plants" He adds qickly.

"What are your names?" my sister asks.

"I'm Delphi Fae" says the girl.

"I'm Tym Bellchim" says the boy.

I look at them. Both are skinny and weak looking. Delphi's hair is waist long and blond, in a fishtail-braid down her back. Her eyes are turquoise and watery like she's always about to cry. Tym, on the other hand, has brown cropped hair and gentle gray eyes. They're about the same height and both their heads go to my sister's shoulders. What worries me most is that they look so helpless.

They aggree to ally with my sister and all three divide up their supplies. Tym has a big roll of rope, a bottle of water, a handfull of mint leaves he'd gathered and a very small knife. Delphi has another big roll of rope, a bottle, a sleeping bag and an odd pair of glasses. She, on her way out of the chaos, had enough time to pick up a backpack before running to the forest.

I've been so concentrated on my sister I don't expect the sudden change of scenery: we're back to the careers, who've found the boy from district three. They must be really bored because they're taking their time, giving the boy a head start and then chasing after him like a pack of wolves!

The boy from district one jumps on the boy and pins him to the ground. I can hear the boy pleading, begging for his life but they ignore him and smile cruelly as they...I can't anymore. I turn off the television again and again but the screen doesn't go black. That's right. Viewing is manditory. So I sit there and close my eyes. I try to cover up the boy's screams by screaming myself but it barely helps. Then after very long and painfull minutes, the canon fires and the careers let out a howl of what must be satisfaction, delight or they're all just crazy. They really are wolves. They leave, I see the mutilated body before I can close my eyes again. A single bird cries a high-pitched warning call and the hovercraft appears and takes the body away.

"Twelve down and eleven to go!" shouts the boy from distict two.

**Please review...if you want to...or not. :P Next chapter tomorrow!**


	4. Little BlueBird

**Chapter 4, here we go! :P Sorry for my mistakes and Enjoy!**

* * *

I've always hated the careers. Most of the districts do too, I think. They have very unfair advantages and gang up on the other tributes. Like Wolves.

The camera does another shot of the body and then an aerial take of the arena. They're still very far away from my sister but they'll probably change their course very soon. But for now they head back to the Cornucopia and set up their camp. They're acting like this is all just a game, a fun camping trip! I'm so angry, I start gritting my teeth and grumbling.

The cameras go to every living tribute so far, giving all a zoom and a few comments from the Head Gamemaker. The boy from two was right. Only twelve tributes in total are still alive. Including my sister. Beside the Careers, they're all in pretty good shape although the boy from eleven has a serious cut on his left shoulder. He's lucky the girl from one can't aim at all! His district partner is a tall girl with skin like the coal from our mines and she's very healthy and doing great! She's been in the arena for as long as everybody else (about a little more than an entire day and night) and already she's found a good shelter and plenty of food.

Finally, were back to my sister. Delphi, Tym and her are talking about plants and what they know about the arena so far. Okay, they are a little bit useful but not as much as the boy from seven could be (although I don't want my sister teaming up with him either). They start making a very big net with the rope. After about two hours they're done and my sister ties one end of the net to a very big rock. The other end finishes with a long piece of rope that Delphi and Tym hold on to very tightly. Then, my sister gathers all her strength and throws the net far into the river. They're trying to catch fish! And, catch fish, they do. It takes them about five throws and pulls to gather about four big fat fish and a few aquatic plants. They eat and cook the rest on a very small and cautious fire. The sun is setting so they gather up their things and decide on were to camp for the night.

They can't use the hollow tree my sister found; it's not big enough for three. But it is big enough for two little kids so my sister tells them to go in and share Delphi's sleeping bag. They do and my sister climbs the hollow trees and settles on the branches. She isn't very well concealed but it's better than the ground. She wraps herself in her blanket and tries to sleep. But then Delphi timidly asks her a question.

"Asterae, why did you team up with us? We know we can't do much and we'll only be a burden to you".

Huh, I think. So my sister told them her name. Our mother always loved flowers but our father used to say "I prefer breads or animals. At least them you can eat" He'd chuckle and then my mother would get angry at him. One day though, after a few hours in our town's pathetic, moldy library, she came home with the biggest grin in the world. My dad was snoozing in a rocking chair by the fire and she plopped a book on his lap, jolting him awake. "There! Edible plants and flowers!" she said proudly. This was before we were born and it was probably what lead my parents to choose our names: Asterae and Chicory. Asterae is a variation of Asteraceae, a family of flowers including Gumweed and Oxeye daisies. Most of the flowers from that family are edible so you can understand why my parents chose it for my sister. As for me, chicory is a plant with pretty blue flowers who's roots can be baked,ground and used as a coffee supplement. My mother would always say " As long as I have you two, I'll never be hungry or tired". Which isn't really true. My family has come close to starving many times. That's what we get, I guess, for being the poorest district.

I quickly bring back my focus to the television. My sister answers after a moment of thought.

"I guess you two remind me of my little sister. You're both frail and small but you have so much love and strength inside. I can tell from your eyes". I'm no longer breathing. I'm captivated by my sister's words. Then, startling both myself and my sister's team, the Anthem starts and the sky lights up with all the dead tributes.

"Asterae, I'm scared.", Delphi whimpers. And my sister asks the first thing I never expected her to say:

"Would you like me to sing you a song?"

Both Delphi and Tym nod and stare at her expectantly.

* * *

**(I'm serious when I say I wrote this. Don't think I'm a thief 'cuz I worked hard on this)**

* * *

_Down a rabbit-hole, up in a tree_

_Safe Hidding places just for me_

High in the Hills, down in the prairies

Singing for the birds and the daisies

Hidden in the meadow are secrets to be told

Here in the mountains where its cold

_Down a rabbit-hole, up in a tree_

_Safe Hidding places just for me_

In a field of golden grass

Red hair shining like brass

Sitting on an anthill

Walking to the grain Mill

_Down a rabbit-hole, up in a tree_

_Safe Hidding places just for me_

On my way home, going through the forest

Waiting in the shade of leaves for a rest

I saw a little blue bird singing merrily and sweet

A soft lullaby that put me to sleep

_Down a rabbit-hole, up in a tree_

_Safe Hidding places just for me_

When I woke up, the moon was shining

And before I knew it the rain was falling

Safe and dry, under a pine tree

Listening to the bird's sweet melody

_Down a rabbit-hole, up in a tree_

_Safe Hidding places just for me_

Soon after, all the birds go silent.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! Please review, if you dare... :P**


	5. Return to school

**Sorry for the wait! Enjoy and I apologise for the mistakes...**

* * *

I decided to go to school today. I don't want to watch anymore. And besides, the next broadcast will be tonight. I won't miss a thing. Also, I'm falling behind so I want to catch up.

In the small courtyard where the children play during recess, I come across a patch of daisies, in the grass. A tear crawls its way to my eye but I keep it from falling. If I start, I won't stop. And I don't want everybody pointing at my puffy red eyes. A teacher comes to round us up in lines at the front entrance and looks surprised when she sees me. She gives me a kind look and brings everybody inside. I go to my usual classroom where the teacher, Miss Shrewberry, asks everyone to be quiet while she starts writing on the blackboard. We are going to have a small pop-quiz about the history of Panem. I'm fairly good in school. There's this boy, Rory, he's not right in the head, see and on some days when the teacher is trying to explain something to him he'll start screaming and have a fit. Mostly, I try to ignore him when this happens. He's very nice but he still acts like a three year old. And today the first thing he says to me when I sit at my desk is:

"So how's yah sistah 'icory?"

I don't know how to answer. I know he's not being mean or anything, he's just like that: straight forward. Rory doesn't yet understand what the Games are. He really does think it's just a game and that nobody dies.

"She's alright."

He drops a daisy on my desk and gives me a big hug. Then he trots off to his on desk and sits quietly. It's such a small gesture but it almost makes me cry again. But I'm happy he understand -somewhat- that I'm going through something hard, that I'm sad. I whisper a thank you him.

The teacher hands us a sheet of paper to write our answers on. She asks the questions outloud and repeats them a few times. The questions are simple and before long I'm finished and looking pridefully at my answer-sheet. Miss Shrewberry smiles and takes it away from me to correct it.

So while everybody else finishes, I examine the classroom. It's small but comfortable. Cozy really. In the summer, we painted the four walls to match every season. The one depicting the winter is practically all white with a little blue. There's a smiling snowman on a hill. In the one about spring, we put a pale shade of green for the grass, a bright yellow sun, a bunch of flowers of every color and white birds we made by stamping our hands covered in paint. The tumb was the head and the other fingers, the wings and tail. The summer one is the small meadow were the chicory grows. We painted the grass a deep green, added a few trees -the ones we can see behind the electric fence that keeps the wild animals away- and the bluest of skies with a radiant sun and very few white clouds. Finally, the wall covered in yellow, red and orange leaves is autumn. There's a fox behind a bush and I masterfully drew a buch of bunnies. I don't like autumn or winter because everything dies. The leaves fall, the birds go away and it's cold. But my sister always said "Nothing dies, it just goes to sleep. A very, very, very long sleep". She always saw the good of everything. Say someone stole her straw hat. She'd say "It's cloudy today anyway."

I feel trapped. Everything reminds me of her.

I continue to inspect the room when my eyes meet a pair who've been staring at me. It's Penny Fawn, the girl from the supply bulk-shop.

Sometimes, when my father made a little extra money, he'd take my sister and me to the shop and buy us both a piece of licorice. Penny would chat with me and sometimes we played together at school but her father never approved. Because I was from the Seam.

Once, when I was five, Penny smuggled me into her house and up to her room where we played for hours. Her father cought us while we were singing and started yelling at the both of us. Penny started crying and I hugged her, keeping a protective arm around her. Her father yanked me by the arm so strongly, I thought he'd ripped it off. Then he dragged me outside and threw me of their proch. It had started to rain and the ground was all muddy. Before slamming the door, he looked right at me and yelled: "Stay in that filth where you belong!" I had many scratches on my knees and hands from the gravel on the road and a few drops of blood mingled with my tears and the mudd. When I came home, my mother nearly fainted at the sight of me, covered in blood and mudd. I refused to tell her what had happened so I told her I was running back home from school and tripped. So she cleaned me up, put some ointment on my scratches and put me to bed with my sister. The next day, at school, Penny didn't talk to me. She had a bruise on her cheek (I think her father had slapped her). I appoligised. She nodded and didn't speak all day. She never played with me again. I was very lonely and that's when I started being scared of lightning. It reminded me of her father's yelling and how a friend could be taken away from me. That's also when my mother gave me the stuffed rabbit. She'd made a attempt at making it herself so the ears were as long as it's limbs. I loved it and call him Flopsy.

When our eyes met she turned away with a guilty look on her face. Maybe she felt sorry for me.

The teacher gave us a little free time while she corrected our answers. A few kids came to my desk to say how sorry they were for me and my sister and my family. Nastur Flint, an arrogant mean boy -son of one of the richest people in town, came up two me when they left and put on his cruel grin. In this way, he looked a lot like a career about to torture his victim.

"She's not coming back. She picked the weakest allies. She must be really stupid!" Then he laughed like he'd said the world's greatest joke. I got up, trembling with rage and slapped his face as hard as my little arm could. He even fell backward a little and wailed like a baby. The teacher sent me home with a note to my parents about my actions. As I passed through the door, I noticed Penny's green eyes following me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review :P**

**p.s. this was inspired by a review from gkmoberg1**


	6. Now that's Entertainment

**Chapter 6! Already? Anyway Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

I lie awake on my bed. Usually, my sister would sleep with me in her arms so now, with her in the Games and far away from me, the bed feels empty and cold. I go over, in my mind, everything I know about her. She loves the color blue (chicory blue), she loves to sing and even the birds listen to her melodious voice. She loves the wind and all the smells it bring her from the oustide world: the smell of trees, dirt, the mountains, the wild flowers from the meadow, even the smell of the rain that my little nose can barely catch. She loves to run and jump. And most of all, she loves me. I'm crying again.

I wake up in the middle of the night. There's a strong storm that threatens to blow our little house away. But worse, there's thunder. The one thing that scares me as much as the Hunger Games. Every crackle, every boom gives me goose bumps and very soon I'm shivering. Instinctivly, I whimper my sister's name and when I don't feel her arms around me, I scream her name. My mother eventually enters my room and picks me up and craddles me on the bed, whispering in my ear, rubbing my back and stroking my hair. I stop screaming but the thunder doesn't stop and I cry and hold on to my mother tightly. She stays with me until the storm ends and I fall asleep still clutching her nightgown like a lifeline.

In the morning, she offers me some gruel but I don't take it. Instead, I'm once again glued to the television shifting through the clips that don't include my sister. I'm relieved to see she is still okay, protected by the tree.

The sun rises and the birds resume their chatter. As soon as she's awake, my sister's already preparing a small meal and trying to make a plan. Since Tym and Delphi only have a small knife for weapons, my sister makes a very mediocre trident for Tym.

I'm discovering how resourceful my sister is, how cleverly she crafts the trident out of a branch and a sharp rock. I look down to the necklace I'm wearing. She made it for me once, when I was deathly sick. It was after a week where we'd barely had anything to eat. I had a pneumonia and I was slowly fading away. My sister came in my room holding a beautiful blue feather in her right hand and the necklace in the other. It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen: a carved chicory flower in pine wood, with a tiny golden bell dangling from a leather string. I got better very quickly and on her birthday, I gave her something I made, in return: a little earing. I had tried to carve a daisy but it looked more like a white disc with a yellow dot in the middle than the flower. I tied the blue feather to the earing, telling her "This way, wherever you are, I'll be with you too". It was nothing compared to her beautiful necklace. Still, she loved it and wore it everyday eversince.

Then I saw her ear. She was wearing it! She must have taken it as a token of her district. And as a reminder of me. Her little blue bird.

"What should we do today?" Tym asked excitedly.

"We have shelter, food, water...we could just wait here but then the Gamemakers might get bored and send something dangerous at us. I don't like the idea of looking for trouble, but maybe we could set up a trap".

"Oh! I know: we could light a big fire and hide. Someone is bound to notice, right?" Maybe Delphi isn't as stupid I as made her out to be. But Tym protests.

"I don't see why we should attack anyone. I say we follow the river upstream"

Then they start debating the best option and Delphi eventually agrees with Tym. So they all head upriver.

The Cameras change to the girl from Nine and the boy from Eleven. He's beating her up with whatever comes to his hands. A fallen branch, a rock, anything really. They're both covered in blood, in the end. I watch the girl give her last breath and the canon fires. The boy is panting, on his knees and..._crying_? He picks up her shoulders and rocks her back and forth, apologizing and begging for her forgivness. The hovercraft appears but the boy stays with her, his arms around her protectivly. They even send a few white people and try to tear him away from her but then he becomes wild and starts beating them up too. The first rock hits a white person and-

The cameras quickly cut to the boy from seven who has stumbled upon a bear. A bear! I've only ever seen one in books from school. I never imagined one being so big and so fierce-looking. He throws his axe at it but it just bounces off and makes the bear angrier. So he turns around and starts running but this makes the bear even more angry and it quickly catches up to the boy.

The next thing I know, I'm screaming with the boy, whoose head gets ripped clean off, whoose belly gets shredded up, whoose eyes stare into nothingness as the canon fires.

A good show. The Capitol is probably enjoying this a lot. "Now that's entertainment" must be saying the Head Gamemaker. They probably put that bear there on purpose.

* * *

**Please review! Next chapter coming tonight...maybe.**


	7. Beavers and No Sleep

**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the mistakes, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up screaming last night. I watched as my sister was ripped to shreds by bears, tributes and mutts (muttation) alike. Heard her screams, heard their laughter, saw her bleed, saw them smile.

I stayed home from school again, but the teachers understood. They knew. It was still wet outside from the storm. The television was on and my mother, already there sipping a cup of mint tea. My sister and her allies were doing well. They had walked for a few hours and landed on a small bay, were the current was much less strong. Cattails and water lilies shrouded the edges of the water. The trees here were thicker, taller and bigger. A beaver clapped its tail to the water and dove into the depths. It had built a hut. For a while, they gathered cattails and water lily roots and Tym even caught a few fish. They had enough to have a real feast! As they ate, my sister spoke up.

"What do you two think that beaver was doing? "

Tym answers almost immediately.

"Building its home. Or a damn. They do it back home."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure there are beavers in district 4, its very possible even if its never mentionned. I checked Wikipedia and it said the beaver's habitat is in the northern Hemisphere. sooooo... there!**

* * *

There's an animal that can build damns? I never would have thought of it.

The expression my sister wore on her face kept changing. From puzzled to enlightenment.

"How do you destroy life?", she asks with amusement. I must look a lot like Tym and Delphi right now. All three of us are taken aback by my sister's question.

"Uh..y-you take away what it needs? To exist?", tentatively asks Delphi.

"You're right Delphi! And what does every tribute in this arena need above all else?", my sister replies.

"Water!" Both Delphi and Tym answer.

"So how can we take that away from them?" asks my sister, her smug grin widening by the second.

"We cut it a the source! We build a damn!" says Tym "Just like the beaver."

In responce, my sister laughs loudly and the two kids join her. It's not at all like the cruel laugh of the wolf-careers. It's a happy laugh. Good, this is exactly what my sister needs now. Me too.

They camoflage their camp, scatter the cinders of their fire and leave soon after. As if on cue, the camera zooms out for a bird's-eye shot of their journey. My heart sinks a little. They're at the very end of the river, and the source is at least a few day's walk away. But at least my sister isn't murdering anyone. At least she's unhurt. My mother gently taps my shoulder and I jump from the surprise. She smiles weakly, and tells me it's late and I need some sleep anyway so I go to bed for another restless night. I probably won't ever sleep well, ever again.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 6! Woah... This is going super fast! I promise to write at least 24 chapters...(you know why X3) PLease Review!**


	8. The Wolf pack is no more

**Okay, chapter 8. I'm sorry for my mistakes, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My dayly routines are getting very repetitive: wake up, watch my sister in the Games, barely eat and go to bed where I get barely get any sleep. And the cycle continues in the morning.

It, since the first day in the arena, has been exactly four days and four nights. Since the boy from eleven and the girl from nine, as well as the boy from seven, there have been no more deaths. Which means there are only nine tributes left.

I switch on the television and watch. The cameras are focusing on the girl from eleven. I'd been so caught up with my sister's progress that I hadn't noticed her at all. She's doing reasonably well, considering she's smaller than my sister, in size. But my sister was always taller for her age.

She's spying on the careers, it seems. She is very well hidden, high in her tree. The camera follows her eyes to the careers. They're still in the meadow, near the Cornucopia, and are non-chalantly getting a move on to the woods. In the exact direction of where my sister was before she had the idea of the damn and moved. The girl from eleven looks like she's about 14. She's not really doing anything, until I notice the little bow in her arms. Does she plan on shooting the careers down? I don't know but she positions the arrow on the bow a points it directly at the boy from one. Good. I want him dead before he and his wolves find my sister. As long as they are alive, my sister is threatened. Or course, Delphi and Tym are a threat too, but much smaller. My sister could easily slit their throats in their sleep...

What am I thinking? What am I becoming? First wishing a boy, whoose name I don't even know, dead, now little Delphi in Tym? I focus my attention to the screen again, willing these thoughts out of my head.

The girl releases the arrow and it hits the girl from district two, right in the left side of her chest, where her heart is. I'm amazed and terrified of the eleven girl now. In her tree, she's about fifty yards away, and she can shoot with such percision. The canon fires before the careers even notice the girl falling to the ground. I hear the boy from two shout her name; Bell and it sounds ridiculous. The girl from eleven takes the opportunity of their confusion and strikes down the boy from two. They are so panicked! It's like when you pull out a rock from the ground and discover an ant colonie under it. They run around in every direction and hide in their holes. Only the careers don't know where to hide, at least it looks like that. The boy from one runs to the woods and the girl goes for the Cornucopia, probably by reflex, probably thinking it's like a house and it will keep her safe. But the girl from eleven notches her arrow, points and lets it fly to her target, piercing through the girl's heart. The career pack is no more. All that remains is a lone wolf, running for his life through the trees. But his direction has changed. He going towards my sister and her team. He still very far away but still... I'm scared.

After the cameras show us the bodies, the arena again and the girl from eleven. The Head Gamemaker says a few words, cracks a few jokes about how to get to a boy's heart and I keep wondering: do people actually enjoy this and think it's funny?

We see the boy from district one. He's still running so he doesn't anticipate the valley. Unfortunately, he comes across a very steep part of the decent towards the river. He tries to catch himself but it's too late. He tumbles down to the river for a few moments gaining speed and trying to grab on to something. Ahead of his is a buch of bushes with thorny branches. He catapults through it, his cloathing and skin torn by the thorns, and lands...

The cameras cut to my sister, who was in the middle of telling Tym and Delphi a scary story about a ghost.

"And then...RAAAAWR!" She dramatically raises her arms, turning her hands into clawed paws. She really had a knack at telling stories.

And just as she says the word, the boy from one comes crashing out a the spiky bush, knocks her over, and continues his landing in the river. Delphi and Tym are screaming, me too, and my sister's face looses all its color. She looks just like a ghost.

* * *

**Well, I'm gonna stop here...sorry if its a cliff-hanger but I did warn you! Please Review!**


	9. In the Chicory Field

**Chapter 9, Um...Sorry for the mistakes and enjoy!**

* * *

My heart stopped. The boy from one was still in the water slowly drifting away in the current. He looked weak and demented, covered in his blood. Delphi and Tym stopped screaming but ran to hide behind the cattails. I was expecting my sister to do the same when she started running to the boy, grabbing her wire and a branch, just like she'd done for Tym.

I could understand why my sister had helped Tym; he was small, innocent and scared. But this boy was a career, the kind that relishes in the pain of his victims. What are you doing?

"Grab on!" my sister yelled and threw him the branch. He almost missed it but finally cought it and held on tight. My sister pulled and pulled but he was heavy and far way. So, when the boy was in shallow enough water. Then she dove in and grabbed his shoulders and..._swam_ back to shore. She _swam_. We don't swim in twelve. There aren't any lakes or rivers or anything. I'm so stunned I almost miss her mumble "Good thing Tym gave me a few lessons". Oh.

She drags him to shore and sets his back against a big rock. She helps him cough up the water. He starts shivering uncontrolably and she tells Delphi and Tym to get some wood for a fire. When they don't budge, my sister repeats it louder with a very serious and stern look in her eyes. They obay immidietly. Not long after a roaring fire is drying off the water from both my sister and the boy. Her eyes look like embers in the fire light. The sun is just begining to go down but there's still a lot of light radiating from it. After a while, the boy seems to awake from a stuppor, bolting up and pivoting trying to find out where he is or where to go...When he sees little Tym and Delphi huddled together, terrified and my sister, whoose lap was his pillow a second ago, looking incredibly calm for the situation, he jumps backward and falls back into the water. My sister gives an exasperated sigh and walks to the edge of the water.

"You gonna come out of there?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

He doesn't answer. He looks ridiculous, sitting there in the water, some water-plant on his head and I think he might just cry or something. My sister walks into the water and offers him her hand. He stares at it like it's full of disease and one touch would kill him. I'm not breathing. What if he takes my sister's kindness and,while she's not looking pulls out his knife and stabs her? But I'm relieved to notice he is weaponless. He must've lost everything during the fall. But that doesn't stop him from studdenly grabbing her arm and bitting down hard into her forearm. I let out a yelp of surprise. So does she but instead of shaking him off or punching him, she slowly raises her free arm and brings it to his head. Is she going to brake his neck? No...she starts stroking his hair like she would a dog.

"Shush. It's okay. You're safe now."

He loosens his teeth on her flesh and blood streams out the few shallow punctures they left in her arm. He then starts to cry, his body racked with sobs. My sister bends over and hugs him, stroking his blond hair, his back and whispers soothing words to his ear. That's the problem with my sister. She's too kind, too good. And I love her for it.

She gets him back on his feet and brings him back to the fire where Delphi and Tym were warming up (they go back behind the cattails). Then, since he seems to be incredibly tired, she sings him another lullaby. But it's not like the one she sang to Delphi and Tym: we wrote this one together, one day in a very small field of chicory flowers.

* * *

**Again, I'm not lying when I say I wrote this: Pure Pineapple3000**

* * *

_Let the wind blow away your fear_

_Let the birds tell you I'm near_

_My little bluebird, go to sleep_

_and may your dreams be sweet_

Tall flowers bend over you

And cover you in baby-blue

You've disapeared in a cloud of colors

Your eyes turned into chicory flowers

_Let the wind blow away your fear_

_Let the birds tell you I'm near_

_My little bluebird, go to sleep_

_and may your dreams be sweet_

I'll never leave you alone

You'll never be on your own

I am the birds and the trees

The wind in the leaves

_Let the wind blow away your fear_

_Let the birds tell you I'm near_

_My little bluebird, go to sleep_

_and may your dreams be sweet_

The boy's breathing slowly and his eyes fix my sister's sleepily. But he doesn't go to sleep. The is fading away and my sister extinguishes the fire. Then she and her team sit in a circle around the boy and ask him questions. That answers relunctantly.

"What's your name?"

"Zev Tuckin"

"Why were you running?"

"We got attacked by a tribute who had a bow."

"What do you have on you?"

"Nothing. Besides cloathing."

"Do you want to be our ally?"

* * *

**Please Review...**


	10. Stars fallen from the sky

**Here's chapter 10 everyone! Hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did pigs would be flying and chickens would have teeth.**

**p.s. I'm adding a disclaimer just for the fun of it! :3**

* * *

My sister just keeps surprising me, doesn't she? Every time I think she's turning left she veers to the right. Tym was nibbling nervously on some mint leaves and nearly choked himself. Delphi was sipping some water and spewed it all over my sister. Keeping her eyes on Zev, she wipes herself with her sleeve and waits for his answer.

"Why would I need _you_?" His sneer is back. Pity: he was actually starting to look cute.

"Because we're three against one and you've got no weapons. We can find food and all you know is how to hunt down helpless tributes." This shuts him up. How she can keep calm is beyond me.

He curls up into a ball, defensively. He's like a cowaring dog. He rips out some grass angrily, shruggs and then says: "Well I haven't got anything better to do."

My sister laughs. I do too, a little. The situation isn't funny. It's because I can't believe how strange it is to see this boy, Zev, act so normaly, when a day ago he was cutting up a young boy from three with a huge smile on his face. Then I realise: He may have been smiling and laughing, but his eyes were showing pain, fear and quite frankly, despair.

"So it's a deal?" she offers him her hand. _And no backstabbing_, I think.

"Yeah. Whatever." He shakes it. My sister transforms from a serious lady to a satisfied, smiling girl.

"Alright then. Let's set up camp: the sun's almost gone."

They spend what's left of the sun's light building a small shelter with branches and grass. My sister gives Zev the blanket and he settles in a tree, right above the three of them. Delphi, tym and my sister snuggle up in the sleeping bag, in their little shelter. It's a good thing the sleeping bag is big. With their silence comes a flood of nocturnal noises. A couple of criquets, a distant owl even the far away howl of a wolf. Delphi's and Tym's heads are on my sisters shoulders, resting on her chest like I so often do when I try to fall asleep.

"Asterae, I'm scared. What if the tribute with the bow comes after us? Or what if the ghost come to haunt us? What if-" My sister cuts her off.

"Look at the sky. See those three stars that make a straight line? It's Orion's belt. See? There's his head, his arms and legs and even his bow." As she speaks, she points to the sky to help Delphi find the stars she's talking about. "His belt points to Sirius, the dog star and the brightest one in the night sky. Isn't it _beautiful_?"

It is. She always told me stories about the stars when I was younger. We'd lie down in the grass at night and watch the sky until our mother called us inside.

Delphi looks at the belt, at Sirius with amazement. The cameras go to the sky, probably so the audience can see for themselves. As Delphi, Tym and even Zev look at the star, my sister starts to sing. I don't remember this song very well. It's a love story about a man and a woman who only get to see each other once a year. The words are sad but she sings them softly, happily. It's like she's telling me "even if I leave, we'll see each other again".

"Look!" My sister points to a tiny spect of green light floating around Delphi's ear. A firefly. More and more appear and hover over them. They're like star fallen from the sky. Delphi and Tym let out a couple of "ooohs" and "aaahs". It's breathtakingly beautiful. One lands on a blade of overgrown grass. And it catches on fire instantly.

* * *

**Am I torturing you guys? I hope not...Please Review! :3**


	11. Flying Fire Mutts

**What happens next? Well, here's chapter 11!**

* * *

_Fire_flies. Litteraly. I've seen fireflies before with my sister. They don't burn or light anything on fire. These are lab-engineered from the Capitol, _Muttations._ Flying fire mutts.

My sister reacts immediatly, getting out of the sleeping bag, pulling Delphi and Tym to their feet, grabbing what supplies they have and telling them to run. Zev is ready as well. He jumped out of the tree and hurriedly stuffed the blanket in Delphi's backpack. Now he and my sister are running away from the flames the fireflies started. Delphi and Tym are trying to keep up but they're not completely awake yet and they keep tripping. They're choking on the smoke and after a last effort to push himself forward, Tym falls to the ground and Delphi soon follows. My sister pulls Delphi onto her back and continues to run. Zev, after a look at my sister, does the same with Tym.

It's hard to see. It's dark and there's only a small slit of a moon for light. Besides the growing fire. It consume the dry pine trees very quickly. If you've ever made a fire with pine, you know that the needles make a crackling sound when they burn. I always found it fun to see and listen to. But not with this uncontroled fire. The forest is overwheilmed by an orchestra of sizzling, as if it was in a frying pan. Animals on swift feet cry out in alarm as they run (more like fly) away. Whatever peacefullness my sister created by pointing out the stars has vanished, incinerated by the flames. All that is left is chaos.

They run hard, their paces slowing under the weight of their passengers.

"We should just leave them." shouts Zev.

"No." Her tone is final.

They take a few more steps and are out in the marshes, the ones we saw on the first day in the arena. Their feet sink in the muddy ground. The fire seems unable to reach them. There aren't anymore trees to burn and the grass it wet with mudd and swampy water. They put Delphi and Tym down and lie on their sides, coughing out the smoke and trying to suck in some oxygen.

A canon fires. My heart sinks to my heels. Is it my sister? Did she inhale too much smoke? No. And it's not Zev either. My sister shares my alarm. She moves quickly to Delphi and Tym's side. Delphi gives a faint cough and slowly breathes. But Tym. Is still. My sister desperatly searches for the rise and fall of his chest, signs of life in his little body. But Tym is still. Dead.

My sister cries. She holds Tym in her arms and her tears wet his face. And then, when her sobs have subsided, she sings him lullabies. The one from the Chicory field, the one she sang when she first found them and every other one she can think of. When her supply runs out, she brushes away the hair fom Tym's face, kisses him on the forhead and sets him down very gently. As if not to wake him. As if, he is simply asleep.

Delphi is still uncounsious and Zev watches my sister get up, give Tym our district's three fingered salute, pick up Delphi and walk away from Tym, towards the forest, the one opposite to the flames. Zev rises and follows her silently. At least, he has enough humanity to respect Tym.

A far away bird gives the warning call, and sure enough, the hovercraft comes and takes little Tym away. My sister looks above as the mechanical claw pulls Tym up.

"Goodbye, Tym." she wispers. And they enter the forest.

* * *

**Please review! :P**


	12. Keep Walking

**I'd like to thank everyone who takes time to read my story, Chicory's story. Please Review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Asterae, we can't go any further." says a panting Zev. "You're going to hurt yourself."

He's right. My sister's been carrying Delphi for more than an hour in the woods. She looks terrible, covered in mud. She has a few small burns on her arms where her sleeves got singed.

"Why do you care? I'm fine." She's not.

"At least let me carry Delphi for a while. You're exhausted."

"I'm _Fine_."

"STOP KIDDING YOURSELF!" He stops walking. My sister, still carrying Delphi, slowly turns around, her teary face demolishing whatever strength she had built up until then.

"Then what? Everything dies. But we have to go on with life, we have to keep walking...keep..walking..."

Zev jumps towards her as she crumbles, unconsious, to the ground. He catches her in his arms and Delphi slowly comes to.

"W-what happened?" she says sleepily. "Where's Tym?" Zev shakes his head and she understands. She's brave though and supresses her tears.

"What's wrong with Asterae?" Eyes filled with worry, she leans over my sister, to gently shake her but Zev stops her. "She's just exhausted. I'll carry her. Can you walk?" Delphi gets up and nods after taking a few steps.

"We've got to find shelter. I'm hoping for a very large tree." As they go deeper into the foliage, the ground goes from grass and pine needles to sharp rocks. The trees grow thiner and I can just make out the sound of running water. Zev and Delphi are out of the woods and a few feet away from the river. The water level is lower than where my sister met Delphi and Tym and there's a lot less currant. Because of this, there are a lot mot plants to. Without the great force of water pounding on them they've grown in great quantities. The river falls over a small ridge of rocks. Delphi walks over and takes a good long look at it. Then she picks up a rock and throw it and the waterfall. Instead of bouncing back it hits what apears to be the inside of a cave. The Gamemakers probably decide to help us viewers out: we see Delphi throw the rock at us, from a camera inside the cave.

"It's hollow! Maybe we can hideout in there." she says proudly.

"Good thinking, Dolphin." Zev smiles and Delphi giggles.

The inside of the cave is damp but, in my opinion, it's better than nothing. Setting camp results in Zev putting Delphi and my sister in the sleeping bag and himself in the blanket, next to them. He brushes away the hair from my sister's face and goes to sleep.

I turn off the television and go to my room. My cold, empty, sisterless room. I lie on the bed and close my eyes and hope my sleep will be nightmare free. Perhaps I'll have the pleasure to find my sister in the chicory field in a sweet dream. When I wake up, in the morning, I get the impression I've been humming my sister's lullaby. The words still float around in my head.

* * *

**Its short, but I'll write the next one very soon! Please review. ;)**


	13. I'll whistle

**I'm glad to present you chapter 13, Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been five days. Only five days and 18 people have died. The girl from eleven is still...on the _hunt_. The boy from nine is alive and armed. Besides these two threats, there's only my sister, Delphi and Zev.

It's a clear morning and the woods are silent. Guess the fire scared the birds away...

Zev wakes up first, starting the day by going to the entrance of the cave and holding out the water bottle under the running water. After purifying it, he goes to my sister's side and ever so gently wakes her up. She's startled and for a moment, I think she doesn't know she's safe, that Zev is on her side.

"Shhshh. It's okay, you're safe, it's okay."

She falls back to the wall and sighs. Then she sips the water Zev offers her and they remain silent until Delphi, who has been awake for a while, says comically:

"So. What's for breakfast?" The question seems so out of place that all three end up laughing.

They eat the rest of my sister's nuts, some fish from the day before and some fresh arrowhead roots and stems, gathered by Delphi in the calmer waters near the cave.

My sister's in bad shape. Getting up takes her all her strength. Her breathing is rapid and when Zev touches her forhead, he can't believe how hot it is. She's also been coughing considerably.

With a guilty-worried look, Delphi says:

"It's my fault. Because you carried me through the whole forest."

And my sister manages to croak out:

"No. Don't you think that for one second."

Since my sister can't really move, Zev and Delphi go outside the cave to try and catch some food. While they gather cattail shoots, they do some chit-chat. And then, Delphi asks a question, I myself have been asking.

"Why do you care so much for Asterae? You're a career. It's not exactly your "nature" is it?"

He pauses from his work and stares at the half decapitated cattail.

"She...did something to me. I don't know, I can't help it. I just want to keep her safe. To _guard_ her. Does that make any sense?"

"No. But I understand a little why you're still here and why you haven't killed the both of us yet. You love her, don't you?"

He hacks off the cattail and answers:

"Maybe I do. You better keep this conversation between us, got it?"

Delphi, with a smug smile that clearly says "yeah-yeah-I-know", nodds. When they go back inside the cave, my sister is delirious, speaking nonsense and all sorts of gibberish. Her fever is way out of hands. If it get too high, she could die.

"This is bad. We need to get her some medicine or something, quick." says Delphi.

"We can use some willow bark to help reduce her fever." Delphi and I goak at Zev. He takes this the wrong way and adds defensivly:

"What? Just cause I'm from one doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot."

"The only willows I saw were further down stream. Where me and Tym first met Asterae..." she trails off and looks at the ground."

"Okay, then you stay here and keep her alive. I'll go get some and hurry back. Hopefully, it'll only take me a day or two. Do you think she'll last?"

"I'll keep her alive as long as I can so I think it's possible."

"It's settled then."

Not long after he grabs my sister's backpack and gives the contents to Delphi. The whistle falls out of the pack and as it hits the ground the tingling of metal rings in the cave.

"You keep it. If there's trouble blow as hard as you can. I might hear it." says Zev.

"No you won't, you'll be two far away. But maybe if the mockingjays repeat it..."

"What?"

"The mockingjays. They're everywhere. If there's trouble, I'll blow the whistle and they'll repeat it to you. But what if _you're _in trouble?"

"I'll whistle." He blows one long, clear, flawless note, smiles and walks through the wall of water and into the world outside.

* * *

**Please review. I love Mockingjays, don't you? X3**


	14. The Winner of the 93rd Hunger Games!

**I can't believe all the reviews I'm geting! Thanks everyone! ENJOY! X3**

* * *

My sister loved mockingjays. Whenever she would sing in the small meadow, under her favorite tree, they never failed to come and listen to her. Then they'd both perform together in perfect harmony. It was beautiful. And she was too.

The path Zev chose is going with the river and then cutting through the forest a little. The Gamemakers show us where they think he will go to get to the patch of willows. Maybe he'll make it in time for my sister.

He's already halfway there when it's about midday. He's up to a good start. Good. He sits down and I realize it's the first time he's taken a break since he started walking. After twenty minutes, he gets up and keeps going. I think the Gamemakers are purposely cranking up the temperature in the arena to slow him down. Guess they don't know him that well. I don't either, but he's the type that doesn't give up easily, I'd say. While he journeys on, the cameras periodically switch to my sick sister and Delphi and to the two other remaining tributes. To keep us updated.

Around four in the afternoon, the boy from nine pathetically tries to ambush Zev. He'd been hiding in a group of bushes and jumped out with a spear. He barely managed to graze Zev's right shoulder. But it's Zev we're talking about, not little Tym. Before the boy from nine has time to attack once more, Zev's knife (borrowed from my sister) is slicing through the boy's throat, sending a flow of liquid red spurting canon fires instantly, before the boy even hits the ground. With silent respect, Zev walks away. No laughing, no cheering, no cruel smile.

Just as the last rays of sunlight go fleeting away, Zev reaches the willows. The wind has picked up, chilling the arena instantly. The Gamemakers'll probably make the temperature plumit to incredible lows, just to see if Zev makes it through the night. Thankfully to Delphi, he has my sister's blanket. He finds the empty log my sister slept in on her first night in the arena and goes in for some sleep. Which he needs badly. After the anthem and the boy from nine's ominous picture, the arena remains quiet. I can't belive the Gamemakers haven't sent bloodthirsty Mutts after Zev yet.

I go to bed as well and hope the night will bring me a bit of comfort. I'm very naïve.

The sun has just come up in the arena when I rush to the television's side. Zev is up in a matter of seconds. He scrapes of the outer bark of a massive willow tree, and grabs a big handfull of the soft, inner bark and stuffs it in the backpack.

As the hours pass slowly, the tension in my shoulders climbs to painful hights and the muscles grow sore. He's about fifty yards away when the whistle blows, its shriek ripping the silence of the woods, sending chills of horror down my back. He dashes through the leaves, not caring that his face is getting whipped and scratched by branches that seem to jut out purposely in his rampaging path.

He sees her, the girl from eleven taking her time as she walks towards Delphi, holding a sword taken from one of the careers, probably. Delphi's on the ground backing away till her back hits my sister's body, clutching the whistle blowing it, again and again and again. The girl from eleven smacks it out of her hands, making her yelp, and it splashes in the water. She raises her sword brings it down. The following images go pass my eyes in slow motion, my brain not quick enough to make sense of them.

My sister more or less pulls Delphi behind her, taking the momemtum, created by the movement, to drag herself in front of Delphi. And sword comes slashing through her instead.

Not real, this isn't real! This _can't_ be real! MY SISTER _WILL_ COME HOME! Zev is on the girl before she even notices his presence and with a howl of rage, he stabs her repeatedly, wherever the knife finds her body as it comes flying down again...and again...and again...

He hulls her body over his shoulder and throws it in the river. Delphi's in a daze, eyes widening as she comes back to reality, shaking like a leaf in a november tree being slammed by the cold winds.

Zev is holding my dying sister so tightly I think _he_ might be causing the generous amout of blood oozing out of the deep slit in her left shoulder. It starts near her neck working its way diagonally to her middle. Zev's crying, my sister's moaning and Delphi's shaking uncontrollably.

"I should have come sooner! I should have been here, I should have protected you!" he punches the ground with his fists. My sister raises her undamaged arm and brings it to his cheek and he takes hold of it.

"You did your best. Thank you. I'm okay, don't worry. Tell my sister I love her, won't you?" she manages to say softly.

"I love you. I have ever since I heard you sing. Don't leave me please." Her biggest smile ever stretches on her face like a upside-down rainbow as she's showered with a rain of tears.

"I think I'd have love to know you better, Zev. Come closer. I want to tell you a secret." He bends over and before he can turn his head to bring his ear to her mouth, she raises her head and kisses him gently. She laughs at the look on his face and cough a mouthfull of blood.

"Goodbye Zev." And after a pause, where her eyes change from happy to teary and fearfull, she adds in a practically inaudible voice:

"I'm scared, Zev."

He kisses her back and strokes her red hair. And starts singing her the lullaby. The same one she sang him, the one that made him fall in love with her.

His voice isn't as pretty as my sister's but it's clear and strong, save a few sniffs now and then.

Asterae's eye's blink a few times as she looks at the sun through the trees. They close slowly as the last words escape from Zev's trembling mouth.

"I love you."

Her canon fires.

Zev screams and howls in pain, crying,hugging her body kissing her cheeks rocking her like the boy from eleven did for the beat up girl from nine. The minutes roll one after the other.

Finally her lets her go, puts her body down. _Letting it sleep._ Then, before Delphi can even react (but how can she? She's just sitting there, immobilized) he picks up his knife and his eyes fixed on my sister, plunges it into his heart. His canon fires. Trumpets bang in the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the winner of the 93rd Hunger Games!"

"From District Four: Delphi Fae!"

* * *

**It's not the end...Please review. This was the final chapter of _Wherever you are: A daisy in the__ Arena_****_  
_**

**Don't worry though. I'm starting the sequel right away : ****_Wherever you are: Chicory Flowers in the Field_**

**:)**


End file.
